Streched Love
by roller323
Summary: When Ash is killed protecting Misty she sets out to resurrect him, will she succeed? or will she kill herself to live with Ash in death? My first pokeshipping fanfic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, pokemon and related characters belong to their respective company's

Stretched Love

His face, his eyes, his scream that horrible horrible scream.

Misty-"ASH!, huh? oh not again!"

My name is Misty Waterflower, i am the youngest of four sisters and by far the smartest, all my life my sisters kept telling me i'd never get a boyfriend let alone a husband. Their a bunch of airheaded honeypots who _think_ their beautiful, I've gotten boyfriends! Once when i was traveling with friends there was this guy named Danny, sure he was out of my age group but he was cute. But there was one guy who i loved more than anything in the world.

Misty-"Why do i have to have this dream? Why? Oh Ash."

Ash Ketchum was his name, i met him when i was fishing a river near Pallet Town he got caught on my line and i pulled him out. He took my bike to save his beloved Pikachu, he destroyed my bike so i started to travel with him until he could pay me back, but in the long run I'm glad he destroyed my bike, because if he didn't i would have gotten to be with him all those years we traveled together with our friend Brock. But when my bike was fixed i lost my only senseable means of staying with him (to my sisters that is.) and the fact that my sisters were going on a cruise didn't help, so we split up at the crossroads to Pallet, Pewter, and Cerulean. Brock continued to travel with Ash and Ash got two new traveling partners named Max and May i saw them a few times in Hoenn and got to travel a little with him when he went to conquer the battle frontier. But now i look to my left to see him laying there...unmoving, pure white, unbreathing, and decomposed here and there he was dead.

It had been a year since he died but the day he died still haunts me. I'll never forget how it happened, we were on Seafoam island, i was in the finals of a water pokemon competition the prize was a mystic water amulet and i wanted it!

Ash-"Go Mist! You can beat him!"

Pikachu-"Pi Pikachu!"

Brock-"Finish him off Misty!"

he was on the sidelines watching the battle with Brock and Pikachu. My opponent was some hotshot 16 year old named Danny who thought he was all that. Starmie had just finished off his Seadra and needed a rest so i called him back and waited for the Danny to bring out his last pokemon. He seemed to hesitate before he called out his next pokemon so i called out my next pokemon

Misty-"Misty calls Staryu!"

Staryu-"Heya!"

Then Danny grabbed his ball and shouted:

Danny-"I choose you Gyarados!"

Gyarados-"RAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"

Danny readied for battle but Gyarados didn't seem to be listening it dived and began to sleep underwater, Danny began to freak out so i deiced to end it i had Staryu start with a double-edge attack. After that Gyarados began to fight back but was acting the same way Charizard did with Ash when it wasn't listening to him, but I think it did do one attack it was ordered. I felt bad hurting a water pokemon even a Gyarados but for that mystic water amulet i'd make an exception. After a long brawl Gyarados fainted and Danny lost the battle i was so happy, but Danny was mad and demanded a rematch but nobody was paying attention, Ash started walking to me but stopped to see Danny pull out a pokeball and throw it releasing the occupant. It was a Torterra according to Ash, Danny then told Torterra to use a move called Frenzy Plant a bunch of vines spouted up i then heard Ash call Charizard from his pokeball they had become a force to be reconkened with after Charizard had finished his training in the Charicific Valley. The vines from Torterras move then headed for Staryu, It dived but the vines were coming at _me_. as they closed in on me i heard Ash scream for me to move but i was frozen solid, the vines were almost on top of me when a hard shove forced me out of my trance. It was Ash.

Time slowed as i fell i watched Ash as he was regaining balance i looked at his face then into his brown colored eyes then...

Ash-"AAAAHHHH!"

The vines hit Ash they stopped Ash seemed to be hanging on the vines but then i noticed...blood. The Frenzy Plants vines had stabbed Ash how bad i wasn't sure time seemed to stop when i saw the blood, nearby i heard Brock's muffled cries and what sounded to be Charizard letting loose an outrage attack on Torterra and Danny. the outrage attack caused Torterras Frenzy Plant to retract to the ground and forcing Ash off, He fell just a few feet from me, Danny and Torterra were blacked by the outrage attack and fainted but my focus was on Ash. He had a large puncture wound were his stomach _used_ to be, he lay there trying to stay alive nearby Officer Jenny was arresting Danny for _Attempted Murder_ and Nurse Joy was trying rile up a medical team meanwhile i stayed near Ash and tried to stay calm i began talking to him to try and keep him alive.

Misty-"Ash, Oh Ash just...just stay with me

Ash-"Heh never thought...it would...end like this."

Misty-"No Ash you'll be fine don't move!"

Ash-"Mis-ty"

Misty-"Ash you're not gonna die! You can't die now!"

Ash-"Misty...Please...i wanna tell you some-thing before...it's to l-ate

Misty-"What Ash?"

Ash-"I...i...i love you."

Misty-"Oh Ash..."

Ash-"i loved you...for a...very very long time...since i first met you...on the...river."

Misty-"Ash..."

Ash-"Listen...take care of...my mom...and Pika-chu for me and...don't kill yourself for this i don't want...you to...do that...I'll uh... keep an eye on ya...wherever i end up.

Misty-"Ash please."

Ash-"Good...bye Mist-y i...love...you."

His eyes closed never to open again, all i could do is weep. Pikachu and Charizard were alongside us and were crying, Brock's legs had given out and he fell to his knees and began to cry as well. I clung to Ash's body crying my eyes out, a few days later they held Ash's funeral in Pallet Town everyone of Ash's old traveling partners was there as well as old rivals. May, Max, Tracy, Dawn, (who i met a little while ago) Gary, and even Ash's Sinnoh rival Paul. Mrs. Ketchum was devastated she had no husband, apparently he died in a car accident when Ash was only three, and now she had to cope with the loss of her only son everyone there was crying i noticed at Paul was standing to a wall i swear i could see him crying to but he wasn't gonna let anyone see his tears in a million years. After the reverend finished they closed Ash's coffin and set it in a hole with the crying that day i think we could've filled a lake.

Three days without Ash seemed to be three years i couldn't take it i needed Ash! I needed to tell him i loved him to!, but how?, legendary pokemon! i knew tons of pokemon i saw on my journeys with Ash and tons more he told me about, it may have been a long shot but i couldn't...no i WOULDN'T live my life without Ash. So i packed some things got a car and began the search.

Misty-"Ash if you can hear me...i love you!"

Angel Ash-"i love you too Misty."

Misty Waterflower the love of my life my...my soul mate if only i had a soul to give her. I kept my promise and was watching her but not from the sky or from deep in hell like people think but from a tree overlooking her and my deceased corpse. As an angel i felt nothing but sadness, to other angels i was an angel of the purest form, but humans? i was dead. As an angel i couldn't feel humans or be felt by one, humans couldn't see me being an angel you could try to feel a human but couldn't feel their warmth...something Misty had that i desperately wanted to feel again. I followed her on day one to bring me back, first she dug up my body from pallet cemetery, my guess is she didn't want to bring me back only to suffocate in the coffin. She hid my body in the trunk of her car and moved around looking for any pokemon that could help her bring me back, first she found Mewtwo and asked him but he couldn't help he also told her of a time i was killed before on a place called new island, sorry if this is a stupid question but how can i die _twice_? She then found Celebi but i couldn't help ether when she mentioned time traveling to save me it rejected saying the risks were to high, though Misty couldn't understand it in my angel form i could my guess is if she did go back and get seen by someone other than me it would create a time paradox or whatever and destroy the universe like in those crazy time-travel movies she visited other pokemon she knew for help but with no success. Slowly but very _very_ surly she was losing hope she need me to talk to her but how? wait Manaphy! i can use that move Heart Swap it did it on May and me once so why can't it work now? with that i went to find it in my angel form i could find anything much faster than Misty, it was in the waters of the Kanto region so i went to talk.

Ash-"Hey Manaphy!"

Manaphy-"Huh? Ash? is that you?"

Ash-"Yeah...hey wait a sec how can you see me? I'm dead."

Manaphy-"You are? well i guess i really have powers even _i_ don't know about."

Ash-"Cool. hey can you do me a favor? can you use Heart Swap on me so i can talk to my uh...girlfriend Misty?

Manaphy-"...Misty? i thought May was your girlfriend?"

Ash-"Uh ha ha ha...that's May and Drew your thinkin' of"

Manaphy-"Really?...well uh sure sure I'll help you."

Ash-"Thanks i owe ya biiiiiiiiiiiiiig time!"

I was sleeping somewhat better to other nights a whole year and nothing none could help me. Suddenly i had a dream about Ash but somehow this one is different from the others it seemed as if...he was actually speaking to me.

Ash-"Hi Misty...listen to me carefully Misty don't give in now, you can still help me, don't kill yourself to be with me i don't want that. There's a pokemon that grants wishes to certain people you haven't asked it for help, it's name is Jirachi go find it i love you Misty.

I woke with a jolt was Ash really trying to tell me something? I asked May and she confirmed it she said that Jirachi should be near the Millennium Comet in the Hoenn region if i could find it i could have Ash back.

Misty-"Love you to Ash."

I went ahead to the Millennium Comet and found Jirachi it was capable of granting any and all wishes now when i asked it to help misty i said it would on the condition she show that she actually loves me.

Ash-"...Hurry Misty."

i had taken a boat in the nearest harbor to Slateport city it took 2 weeks to reach the Millennium Comet but i found it and better i found Jirachi i came to it with my wish it the said:

Jirachi-"If you can defeat me in battle i shall grant you your wish."

i didn't bother to ask where it learned to talk i was ready to give it my all for Ash i first called out Starmie and we began to battle, Starmie was knocked out fast so i called Staryu but to no success, Politoed came out and battled but quickly lost then Corsola but it failed to. Then to my surprise Psyduck broke out of it's ball again Jirachi stared for a second then attacked, even with a hit square on the head it was knocked out so it couldn't use it's true power. With Pysduck's loss that was it all my pokemon were out of it and Jirachi began to leave i begged it to stay but it only stopped, it wasn't going to help me.

She thought she lost, Jirachi had its back to Misty and was looking at me it smiled and said to me

Jirachi-"Well she really dose love you if she resorted to that weird duck pokemon."

I laughed at Jirachi's comment but noticed that Misty now had a knife in her hands.

I had been saving it...for this. My very last hope was gone now and my last bit of hope gone with it, why? why me? why _Ash_? why _now?_ Ash's voice played in my head over and over "Don't kill yourself, I wouldn't want that." i began to cry i wanted to be with Ash but he didn't want me to die. My brain was saying "NO!" but my heart was saying "YES!" i could almost feel the blade pierce my skin i was about to do it when someone told me to stop it was Jirachi it told me i could have my wish. i said the words i had been saying for a year now

Misty-"I wish Ash was alive again."

My body began to glow i thanked Jirachi as i returned to my body, my eyes were forced shut but slowly they opened and finally after a year of waiting i was finally able to say to Misty:

Ash-"Hi Misty."

He was alive after a year of put-offs, letdowns and endless pain he was alive! Tears overwhelmed my eyes and for the first time in a year tears of joy! His decomposition disappeared and he was normal i immediately jumped into his arms.

Misty-"Ash i never got to tell you this before you died but...I love you to!"

He caressed my hair and said:

Ash-"I know Misty, I know."

we finally broke off and looked deep into each others eyes the space between our lips was decreasing and then we kissed. I had been waiting years to do this i never kissed him before he died but it was heaven. We broke off and looked at each other then i said:

Misty-"I love you Ash."

Ash-"I love you to Misty."

Misty-"Oh Ash...Wait a minute! we need to tell everyone epically your mom!"

Ash-"Oh Yeah! hey when is the anniversary of my death?"

Misty-"Uh...two weeks from now why?"

Ash-"Well i was thinkin..."

i had a plan on the anniversary of my death Misty would invite everyone i knew to a final toast at my house and i would surprise them

1 week later we arrived in Pallet town i went to hide in my room while Misty organized the gathering aside from having to sleep in my closet i was so happy Misty was too...but she'd be even more surprised when i give her my gift.

1 week later everyone of Ash's friends and rivals gathered at Ash's house Pikachu, May, Max, Brock, Paul even Team Rocket. Mrs. ketchum was doing fine she managed to hold together and she thought the toast would be a great idea to honor Ash, when everyone gathered in the living room and toasted i saw Ash holding a glass of soda, the then waited for everyone to finish their drinks before saying out loud:

Ash-"To me."

everyone looked at Ash all of them were Paralyzed even Pikachu after a minute Mrs. Ketchum went and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe, everyone gathered around him and hugged him kissed him (which was kinda annoying) and shook his hand even paul shook his hand though i guess it put a huge dent in his blimp-like ego to do it Pikachu jumped into his arms and began to lick him like he would lick a ketchup bottle.

after everyone settled down i looked at Misty she was blushing like crazy but so was i, there was a time to do it i gave Pikachu to Brock and walked over to Misty i got down on one knee took a small black box from my vest pocket and said:

Ash-"Misty...will you marry me?"

The box Ash had in his hands opened to reveal a gold ring with a diamond perched on it. I couldn't believe it a thing i thought would take years after admitting our love to happen was happening now so with that i said two words:

Misty-"I will!"

My heart had stopped in the seconds before she said yes i was so happy she was going to marry me around us everyone was going wild even paul! they were all yelling things like: "Alright you two!" "Way to go Ashey-boy!" "Way to go!"

It was happening what i dreamed of for so long was happening i was going to marry Ash/Misty!

One year later

Ash had just finished saying his vows and the reverend then said: I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." with that Ash and Misty shared their first kiss as a couple, around them everyone was cheering Brock, Tracey and Gary stood by them in black suits the usual clothing of Groomsmen, Across from them Daisy, Lily and Violet stood together in matching pink Bridesmaid dresses. Delia Ketchum was crying her eyes out, happy that her son was getting married, Professor Oak sat beside her and tried to keep her from flooding the cathedral. All of Ash and Misty's old friends were there and even Team Rocket was there. Ash and Misty then started down the isle toward the doors with Pikachu and Marill throwing flowers from baskets along the way they then got into the limo and then took off for their new home in Pallet, upon arriving they walked up to a house similar to Ash's house only bigger they then put their hands on the knob of the front door and opened it to start their life together.

THE END

This one is for MiyaToriaka who inspired me to write this though her pictures i hope you liked this one sorry if it is hard to understand it is my first Fanfic please review


End file.
